


Один раз, когда Линкольн и Линкольн напоили Оливию

by Xetta



Series: ТрёхГранник [1]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: Дурацкий был вопрос. И вызов тоже дурацкий.
Relationships: Alternate Olivia Dunham/Alternate Lincoln Lee, Alternate Olivia Dunham/Alternate Lincoln Lee/Lincoln Lee, Alternate Olivia Dunham/Lincoln Lee
Series: ТрёхГранник [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917271
Kudos: 2





	Один раз, когда Линкольн и Линкольн напоили Оливию

— Это ты виноват, — вполголоса произносит Линкольн справа. Голова Оливии лежит у него на плече, и, когда он говорит, повернувшись к собеседнику, волосы на макушке щекотно шевелятся от его дыхания.

— Не я придумывал чёртов вызов, — в очередной раз огрызается Линкольн слева, так же вполголоса и так же через голову Оливии, и даже с закрытыми глазами она ясно представляет, как он пытается спрятать обиду на лице. Как всегда, неудачно.

Олив перекладывает голову на его плечо. Не для того чтобы ободрить, а просто потому что шея затекла. Он вздыхает, а Линкольн справа прижимается теснее.

Они продолжают движение по пустым вечерним улицам: добрые горожане готовятся отойти ко сну, запоздалый встречный прохожий в строгом костюме и нуарной шляпе сторонится компании перебравших молодых людей в форме Граничного отдела. 

«Позорите честь мундира», — сказал бы полковник Бройлз сурово и осуждающе, думает Оливия и улыбается с нежностью. А потом волна воспоминаний с размаху обрушивается на неё, Олив сбивается с шага, запинается и громко всхлипывает.

Они резко останавливаются и склоняются к ней, едва не сшибаясь лбами. Олив прячет лицо на плече у Линкольна слева. Голова кружится, пространство плывёт, и она кажется себе гусеницей, завёрнутой в кокон человеческого тепла. Хочется замереть так навсегда, но, убедившись, что с ней всё в порядке, они продолжают своё медленное и осторожное движение. Она послушно перебирает ногами.

— Ты придумал чёртов вопрос, — обвиняюще продолжает Линкольн справа.

Линкольн слева снова вздыхает. На этот раз — виновато, определяет Оливия. Потому что вопрос и правда придумал он.

— Я же уже извинился, — отвечает он страдальческим полушёпотом. — Мне действительно жаль. Я _тоже_ идиот.

— Не-е-ет, — тянет Линкольн справа. — Не просто идиот. А нетерпеливый и эгоистичный идиот. 

Тот не отвечает. Долгое время они идут в полном молчании, так что Оливия начинает проваливаться в дремоту и иногда забывать переставлять ноги — её мягко приподнимают и несут на себе, пока она снова не просыпается, впрочем, так и не раскрывая глаз.

— Хорошо, — говорит Линкольн слева, — я дурак, признаю. Нет, хуже, я скотина и неправ. Вопрос был редкостно идиотский. Но всё-таки вызов придумал ты.

— Угу, — отвечает другой. 

Они продолжают движение, и Олив чувствует, как Линкольн слева то и дело поворачивает голову к собеседнику. Пауза затягивается. Наконец он не выдерживает:

— И всё?

— Хорошо, вызов был дурацкий Я _тоже_ идиот. — Линкольн давит из себя слова с неохотой. — Я вообще не думал, что она согласится: не знаю, как на вашей стороне, а Оливия, которую я знаю, на дух не выносит алкоголя.

Во время очередной паузы Олив чувствует внезапную тошноту, стремительно подступающую к горлу.

— Подожди, — задумчиво начинает Линкольн слева, — ты хочешь сказать…

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — перебивает она. И повторяет обоим, громче и разборчивее: 

— Меня сейчас вырвет.

Они крепко и заботливо держат её в четыре руки, пока её жестоко выворачивает наизнанку. Спину дерёт липкий озноб, и ещё — мучительно стыдно. (В конце концов, приходит ей в голову утешительная мысль, было бы несправедливо, если бы этим вечером стыдно было всем, кроме неё.) Они сидят на какой-то ступеньке, и она пытается спрятать голову в коленях, но её обнимают, и отирают рот чем-то мягким (она приоткрывает один глаз и замечает широкий клетчатый носовой платок), и уговаривают сделать пару глотков воды, и потом она всё равно тычется носом в колени и сидит, чуть покачиваясь. Две тёплые ладони гладят её по плечам и спине.

— Ты тоже хотел, чтобы она ответила на вопрос, — продолжает шёпотом тот, что слева.

— Раз уж _ты_ его всё равно задал, — немедленно возражает второй таким же шёпотом и добавляет уже чуть громче: 

— Идём, всего квартал остался.

Её терпеливо поднимают вверх по лестнице. Выудив ключи из кармана, открывают дверь и заводят в квартиру. Освободив от куртки, тянут в ванную и там умывают. Она открывает глаза и быстро зажмуривается, потому что один из них сидит напротив с полотенцем и смотрит с незаслуженной нежностью и жалостью. Хочется спрятаться от этого взгляда, но кто-то поднимает её на руки, относит в спальню и опускает на мягкие одеяла. 

Она снова открывает глаза. В тусклом свете настольной лампы две головы склоняются над ней почти одинаковыми тенями. 

— Я пойду поищу аптечку, — говорит один и поспешно уходит, будто сбегает.

Другой провожает его взглядом, полным неясной тоски. 

— Ну и дурак, — говорит он очень тихо. И опустив взгляд на неё, улыбается:

— Давай спать, рыжая.

Он медленно и осторожно расшнуровывает и стягивает с неё ботинки, расстёгивает и снимает ремень, стаскивает штаны и носки. Ещё осторожнее расстёгивает на спине бюстгальтер и аккуратно высвобождает, не снимая с неё майки, хотя Олив до этого дня не догадывалась, что такое возможно.

Он подтыкает ей одеяло, когда другой возвращается в комнату со стаканом воды и парой таблеток, которые оставляет на столике у изголовья. В этот момент она с ужасом понимает, что вечер закончился: сейчас они погасят свет и просто уйдут, оставив её одну.

— Линкольн! — В панике она хватает его за руку и стискивает, наверное, слишком крепко, и он смотрит ей в глаза с тревогой. — Не уходите, пожалуйста!

— Ну что ты, рыжая, конечно, не уйдём, — говорит он ласково и гладит её волосы свободной рукой. 

Неслушающимся языком она пытается объяснить, что ей нужно, но ничего не выходит, и она от отчаяния только сильнее сжимает его руку, но каким-то образом он понимает и сам: не выпуская руки, садится, а потом и ложится рядом с ней, поверх одеяла, оказываясь совсем близко, так что она снова чувствует исходящее от него тепло и благодарно утыкается лбом ему в грудь. 

— Стой! — произносит он жёстким, командным голосом над её ухом. — Иди сюда!

И добавляет тише и мягче:

— Не дури, ей просто надо заснуть, иди сюда.

Второй Линкольн опускается на кровать за её спиной, и вокруг неё снова замыкается тёплый кокон. 

— Я хочу стать бабочкой, поэтому не хочу никого выбирать, — объясняет она жалобно.

— Конечно, рыжая, — отвечает Линкольн. — Будешь бабочкой.

Она умиротворённо вытягивается и расправляет крылья.

Засыпает она очень быстро. Дыхание становится ровным, складка между бровей разглаживается и слабеют пальцы, сомкнутые на его ладони. Линкольн приподнимает голову, встречается с другим глазами и кивает. 

— Ты ей нравишься, — говорит он просто, едва они выходят на улицу. И поймав удивлённый взгляд, повторяет:

— Ей нравишься ты.

Тот криво усмехается:

— С чего ты?..

— Простая логика, — не даёт он договорить. — Она слишком хорошо ко мне относится и не хотела меня расстраивать ответом, только и всего. Подумай сам, — он улыбается всё шире, — если бы она ответила, что я ей нравлюсь больше, в этом не было бы ничего удивительного и даже обидного для тебя, мы всё-таки знакомы гораздо дольше. Но она решила не отвечать. Так что сам понимаешь. 

Линкольн напротив смотрит в небо так задумчиво и мечтательно, что очень хочется двинуть его всё-таки хотя бы в ухо. Потом опускает взгляд и говорит с улыбкой:

— И всё-таки она не ответила. 

Упрямый дурак. Но желание драться почему-то пропадает. Всё-таки она и правда не ответила.


End file.
